A Tale of Two Diapers
by Austin Seville
Summary: After a traumatic accident, Alvin revisits old scars to help his brother.


Warning: Contains fetish material

It was in the year 1998 that the Seville family adopted Austin, and six months later Noah Jagers. The boys knew nothing of the triplets' troubled past, save for the story about their mother leaving them on Dave's doorstep years prior. All was well for nearly two years, until the first fall of the 21st century. It was then that secrets would come to light, and an old, long forgotten wound would be reopened to aid the healing of another.

It was a crisp, cool day with only a light breeze; perfect for a bike ride. The ten year-old triplets, led by Alvin, had convinced their eight and five year-old brothers to come with them on a trek through some of the nearby neighborhoods. They intended to avoid any obstacles they deemed problematic, as the younger chipmunks were less skilled on two wheels. This seemed to go well, until Simon's pre-planned route arrived at _the ditch_.

It was a dip in the ground across the street from their school; about ten feet down, like a tiny valley. A concrete sidewalk ran diagonally across it, connecting the main sidewalk to a small, neighborhood entryway on the other side. Once across, it was only another hundred or so feet before they'd arrive back home. However, the sides of the ditch were rather steep, and it took hard braking to avoid gathering unwanted speed and momentum.

"You guys can walk this part," Alvin spoke up, "We won't blame ya." He was sincere for once, because the last thing he wanted was for one of his brothers to get hurt. Noah took the eldest brother up on his suggestion, walking his bike to the other side. Shortly thereafter, Simon and Theodore rode cautiously through, using their momentum from the downhill side to carry them up the other. Then, of course, Alvin had to make it look flashy; doing it one-handed with ease.

"Come on Aus, walk over and let's get home," Simon urged. The orange-clad eight year-old hesitated, which sent the boys' hearts to their throats.

"Al, he's gonna try it!" Theodore cried worriedly. Alvin swallowed hard; even he crashed once at that age! Like his red-clad brother, Noah remained speechless as Austin got up on his bike's pedals and started down. At first things seemed okay, but then he hit the one slab of concrete that stuck up like a small speed bump. Riding faster than he ever had before, the young chipmunk quickly lost control and crashed, his body flung into a small patch of rocks.

"Shit!" Alvin cried, "Austin! Are you okay buddy?" He hurdled a cactus before dropping to his knees, examining his brother. "Simon, call mom!"

"But my phone's only for-!" he started.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Theodore snapped. Simon recoiled; his baby brother never shouted like that. Without another second's hesitation, the blue-clad chipmunk dialed his mom's number and pressed call.

"H-How is he?" Noah asked. At first, Alvin did not answer.

"Al, it can't be that bad…" Theodore prodded, calming down a bit. The red-clad teen turned around, drops of blood on his hands.

"He's out cold. Lots of scrapes, cuts and bruises; the whole nine yards," Alvin answered, "We're in for a long day, guys."

Vinny had only been back with her boys for a couple of years, but she handled the situation with all the expertise of a veteran mother. After calling 9-1-1, she ran down and watched Austin while the boys rushed their bikes back home. An ambulance arrived promptly, taking the injured eight year-old to the local children's hospital. Initial prognosis from the EMTs was that while his injuries appeared minor, they feared the doctors would find something bigger.

Austin was at the hospital in minutes, the doctors quickly examining him in the ER. Dave left early from work and met his family in the waiting room 30 minutes after his son had been rushed inside. As the Seville family waited anxiously to hear how their little gamer was doing, several different emotions ran through their minds.

For Alvin and Simon, it was regret. The ditch should have been avoided in the first place, and even so, they should have stopped him. Should have tried harder to keep their little brother safe. For the first time, Alvin regretted being a show-off; it was likely what pushed Austin to try himself. Now it seemed possible, nay likely, that their world would never be the same again.

For Noah, it was fear. What-ifs ran through his mind like a thousand sprinters, each far scarier than the one before. What if Austin had a concussion? What if he could never walk again as a result? What if Noah himself had tried to stop his brother before it was too late? What if this whole ordeal was his own stupid fault? It was all Vinny could do to stop the little irishmunk's tears.

For Theodore, it was anger. He was angry at Simon for making such a stupid route. Angry at Alvin for being such a blasted show-off. Angry at Austin for being stupid enough to ride down.  
Angry at Noah for not making an effort to stop him. Angry at himself for taking his emotions out on everyone else, albeit in his mind. Even a cold soda struggled to cool him off.

An hour after the accident, three minutes to Austin's room, five seconds of shocked gasps on arrival. The poor boy seemed bandaged from head to toe, though his back could not be seen. He remained unconscious, dressed in a white, spotted gown and tucked gently into the sheets of a hospital bed. An IV ran into his left, non-dominant arm, and a heart-rate monitor beeped quietly in the corner. It was like a scene straight out of a movie theatre.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Vinny he asked. The doctor skimmed over his clipboard one last time.

"He is expected to survive, yes," he answered, "However, the numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises will take weeks to fully heal; several required stitches. He is believed to have suffered significant blunt force trauma to his head, but falls shy of concussion symptoms."

"Poor little guy…" Vinny remarked, grasping Austin's hand. The doctor walked over to the bed, pulling down the sheets and up the boy's gown. Shockingly, this revealed a diaper taped snugly around the eight year-old's midsection. Redness could be seen on the skin just above the white, padded garment. This was not a good sign.

"He has urinated twice; once in the ambulance and again after arrival. There's significant bruising in the perineum between his legs, and on his torso near the bladder," the doctor explained, "It's been diagnosed as temporary incontinence, but we won't know for sure until he wakes. There's no way of knowing just how long it will last."

The news was somber for the already worrisome family. At the doctor's request. Alvin, Vinny and Theodore left the room to adhere to a three guest limit. Surprisingly, the eldest brother approached his mom as they stood outside, hugging her.

"I'm sorry, about all this," he apologized, "I'll take full blame for the accident." Vinny smiled and hugged her son back.

"It's alright, Alvin," she promised, "No one's being punished. It's going to be alright." For one of a few, rare times in his life, Alvin let tears leave his eyes.

"I'm not so sure…"

Possibility inevitably became reality; Austin could no longer tell when he had to go. Until such a time as he could once again be trained, he was forced to wear diapers. Luckily, Vinny had found some extra-absorbent ones she could custom order with sky blue sides and tapes, plus NASA space designs. Even so, Austin had quickly become resistant to the idea of wearing any kind of padding, though most of his reasons seemed to stem from school.

Alvin paused his PlayStation to get a snack one afternoon, but stopped as he passed Austin's bedroom door. Looking inside, he could see the eight year-old curled up on his bed, playing a game on his yellow Game Boy Color. Austin played with a straight, almost emotionless face; not even his favorite games could cheer him up. Alvin noted the haphazard arrangement of the tapes on his diaper; if the eight year-old kept struggling, he'd wind up leaky some day.

No one had been able to get through to Austin as far as his eldest brother knew, so clearly something had to be done. A plan formulated in Alvin's mind, though he was hesitant to go through with it. Grasping some of his saved up allowance money, he stopped in the hall and took another look at his brother. Fueled by a new resolve, the red-clad chipmunk got on his bike and pedalled all the way to the nearby Walmart.

Simon was roused from a short, light sleep by the sound of the plastic mattress cover Alvin should have taken off his bed years ago. The clock read half past eleven, and the house was dark save for the glow of Dave's TV in the den. Why, then, was Alvin stirring?

"Wonderful…" It was a strange word, not in definition but rather how it had been spoken. To most it was a tone of annoyance, but Simon knew his brother too well. This emotion was feigned quite well, but masked his true feeling of… excitement? Simon peeked over as Alvin stood, the crotch of his pajama pants soaked yellow. Why, for the first time in six years, had he wet the bed? All Simon could think of before Alvin left with his sheets was Austin.

In the meantime, Alvin tossed his wet sheets, pajamas and underwear in the washer, starting it as he had been taught years before. Donning a soft, red pajama shirt he'd brought from his room, he pulled a plastic bag out of a hiding spot his parents never found. Tearing open the plastic package inside, he pulled out none other than a blue, sports-patterned diaper just his size. Putting the package back, he headed down the hall to Austin's room, borrowing some wipes and powder before putting the diaper on.

"A-Alvin? What are you doing?" Just as the ten year-old had hoped, his brother was roused from his sleep. With the last of the supplies put away, he took a seat on the bed.

"I wet the bed, so I have to wear a diaper till morning," he explained. Austin was shocked; his super-cool, oldest brother was padded?

"Y-You don't mind it?" he questioned. Alvin shook his head.

"Not really," he admitted, "At least they're comfortable." Much to his brother's surprise, the eight year-old managed an embarrassed smile.

"They are, aren't they?" he agreed. Alvin smiled down at the boy. "...aren't you embarrassed, though?" Austin's smile had faded. Sighing, his brother hoisted the boy into his lap, looking him in the eye.

"Not any more." Alvin told his adopted sibling about the first years after Vinny left him and his brothers with Dave. Even then he had wanted to be the center of attention, and his selfish efforts drove their adopted father insane. Dave opted to punish him by tending to Simon and Theodore first. While intended as a form of discipline, this left Alvin somewhat neglected early on. Always the last in line for the bathroom, this made toilet training especially difficult.

Alvin dropped a bomb when he revealed that he'd worn diapers until he was four years old, and wet the bed until he was five. This meant he'd worn padding for the first five years of his life, with support from his brothers of course.

"Through all of that, I learned to accept diapers," Alvin explained, "I can't help it if I wet the bed, but I'm not going to let it control my life." Austin let his brother's words sink in for a moment.

"So… in my case, I can't control the fact that I'm… in-con-tin-ent," he responded, sounding out the last word, "I shouldn't let it control my life, either." Alvin nodded.

"You said you like the diapers," he pointed out, :"Just enjoy wearing them; don't let other people get you down." Austin smiled again, wider than before.

"Thank you, big bro," he replied, hugging the ten year-old. Alvin smiled and let his brother crawl back under the sheets, standing to head back to bed. However, he was stopped by a surprising request. "Will you... sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course, little bro." Alvin climbed under the covers, noting white, Pokemon sheets under a thick, multi-colored comforter. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he pulled the boy close. Muffled crinkles could be heard as their diapers squished together, but for once the sound did not faze Austin one bit. Instead, the boy smiled and nuzzled his head into his brother's chest.

"I love you, big bro," he whispered. Alvin planted a kiss lightly on the boy's forehead.

"I love you too, little bro."

As she stood in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast of blueberry muffins, Vinny Seville had a lot on her mind. Initially, she had been focused on making the special meal as a way to cheer up Austin. However, she had noticed the washer running the night before, and found a full set of Alvin's sheets and pajamas inside. Now, the mother of five was struggling to figure out just what was going on, while still worrying about her second-youngest son.

As the scent of blueberries began wafting through the house, the boys started to stir. Food on the brain, Theodore was the first to the kitchen by far. Next, Noah came running in pretending to fly, of course wearing a Green Lantern pajama shirt and matching briefs. Simon walked in moments later, scooping the five year-old up before taking a seat beside the youngest triplet. The room was then filled with a sort of silent dread as its occupants awaited Austin and Alvin.

As she pulled the muffins out of the oven, Vinny swore she could hear someone giggling down the hall. Simon's keen ears picked up his older brother's voice as well, masked by all the laughter. Alas, the table was set before either remaining brother was seen. Dave finally awoke, taking a seat at the head of the table as it was set. Just as Vinny placed the massive bowl of muffins out for consumption, the boys gasped at something behind her.

"Jeeze, you guys act like you've never seen a diaper before." Vinny turned to see what her eldest son was referring to, and was no less surprised. Alvin, clad in a diaper himself, took a seat at the kitchen table and hoisted a smiling, freshly-changed Austin into his lap. Dave pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Although baffled by what they were seeing, the family kept to themselves as they enjoyed a delicious breakfast.

After the meal, Alvin and Austin were held back by their parents as the other boys left the room. The elder brother explained what had happened the night before, and promised that he would be supportive of his sibling. Satisfied with the explanation, Dave and Vinny let the two boys go. Within five minutes, they'd met up with Simon and Noah and the four had gathered around the PlayStation in the triplets' shared bedroom.

Alvin and Simon impressed their siblings with some serious skills on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. Noah applauded almost every move, showing his typical level of childish enthusiasm. Austin remained mostly silent, however, as he sat with Alvin on a bean bag chair. Lying on his side, he hugged his brother while still managing to see the TV.

Austin smiled as the ten year-old wrapped an arm around him and still managed to complete a huge trick. In his mind, Alvin was the coolest brother ever, because it took serious guts to go as far as he had just to help a sibling feel better. Regardless of what the future held, he knew this was something that would stick with him forever.

Present Day - Summer 2015

As the five Seville boys grew up, growing from boys into mature, young men, their brotherly bonds almost entirely changed. Austin and Simon fell in love in their later years; the former's adoption nullified to allow for marriage. The triplets grew apart as Alvin and Theodore moved in with their own spouses, Charlene and Eleanor Miller. Noah married their sister, Jeanette, and for the first time was able to live away from the protective eyes of his brothers.

However, there was a single strand of the relationship web that remained a constant, standing the test of time itself. Though it had been almost fifteen years, Alvin and Austin remained as close as the night that changed their lives forever. Moving into the same neighborhood, they began meeting up twice a month for billiards, bowling or even just video games.

Austin remained diapered through the years, his incontinence proving permanent. Earlier that spring, as his husband completed a doctorate, he'd started an e-commerce company with support from a kickstarter. The business sold custom diapers, training pants, etc. on an order-to-order basis. Virtually any aspect of the padded garments could be changed. It was not long before Austin personally delivered the very first order.

As Friday, May 15, 2015 entered its twilight hours, Alvin Seville walked a block from his home to that of his two married brothers. Simon was off on a business trip, leaving his 22 year-old husband alone that evening. Austin answered the door in an orange t-shirt and one of his favorite NASA diapers, leading his brother into the living room. Before they went anywhere near the TV, however, Austin produced a cardboard box of familiar proportions.

"One large order of 'white diapers with fire engine red sides and tapes, an AC/DC logo, and a cool guitar pattern' for Mr. Alvin Seville," he remarked, smiling. Despite turning a light shade of red himself, Alvin accepted the package with a smile.

"Thank you," he replied, sharing a hug with his brother, "Let me just put these by the door and use the bathroom. Then we can get started." As Alvin disappeared, his host took a seat on the couch and waited. Soon, the supposed 'cool' brother returned to the living room wearing one of his new diapers under his black, AC/DC t-shirt. The lanky, young man took a seat beside his equally thin sibling, wrapping an arm around the short, 22 year-old.

"So, what do you want to play?" he asked. Austin grinned and pulled out a large, metal box. Setting it on the coffee table, he opened it to reveal a well-preserved PS1 with several games.

"I thought we'd play something special," he answered. Alvin smiled and gave his little brother a squeeze.

"Couldn't have chosen better myself."

Late that night, with the games tucked away and the living room tidied up, Alvin prepared for his trek back home. Austin resisted the urge to smile as his older brother tugged on his jeans after a quick diaper change. Alvin, thankfully, was humble enough to laugh at himself.

"Looks like I need some new pants," he observed, embarrassed. Austin smiled and pulled him into a one-armed squeeze.

"Try cargo pants, they're pretty roomy," he suggested. Alvin smiled and squeezed back.

"Thanks, I will," he replied. The 25 year-old grabbed his box and stepped outside. Austin stood in the doorway, his appearance as innocent as ever. Alvin could not help himself, pulling the adorable, young man into one last hug.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks, okay?" he promised. Austin gave a meek nod. Alvin managed a smile as he pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead. A tear slipped from the younger chipmunk's eyes; this was a powerful message.

"I love you, little bro." Alvin promised, "Always."


End file.
